Coração de Vidro
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: "Não havia amor em Sasuke, nunca mais haveria."


**Coração de Vidro**

_Muse - Escape_

_You would say anything  
>And you would try anything<br>To escape your meaningless  
>And your insignificance<em>

Ele remexeu no anel dourado em seu anelar, girou o metal, tirou-o do dedo, leu seu nome ao lado do dela gravado em letras caprichosas na parte de dentro. O quão vazio de significado aquele objeto era.

Ele queria dizer que sentia muito, nem que fosse para si mesmo, queria dizer que sentia alguma coisa, mas o tempo de se embolar em suas próprias mentiras havia passado há muito tempo. E não ia mentir para ela, ele mais do que qualquer um odiava mentiras, e não carregaria também mais essa parcela de sua infelicidade, mas jamais poria um fim a tudo, afinal, a ausência de sentimentos e a felicidade que ela sozinha ostentava era melhor do que a inconveniência de uma separação, ou dos longos discursos de Naruto em sua ridícula tentativa de fazê-lo se sentir culpado por ter partido o coração dela mais uma vez.

_You're uncontrollable  
>And we are unlovable<br>And I don't want you to think that I care  
>I never would, I never could again<em>

Seu plano nunca fora misterioso, seus objetivos eram dolorosamente claros, já havia matado quem tinha que matar, não se arrependia pelos sentimentos que fingiu, pelas almas que vendeu, pelo sangue inocente que derramou ou pelos corações que devastou em sua caminho, suas mãos estavam banhadas pelo sangue que tanto desejara, estava satisfeito, nada mais esperado que agora sair das sombras, formar uma família para encher a casa da família que perdera e viver a vida de que fora privado.

Sakura havia dito o que amava, era maternal e era a coisa mais próxima de uma parceira que ele poderia ter, ela o conhecia o melhor que ele permitiria, ela não faria perguntas. Era para ele, a mais óbvia escolha para a mãe de um Uchiha. Todos esses motivos foram o bastante para que ele mentisse desculpas – era a ultima vez, só fizera porque sabia não haver outra forma – e colocasse uma aliança idêntica a que ele agora observava refletir a luz, no delicado anelar da moça.

_Why can't you just love her?  
>And why be such a monster?<br>You bully from a distance  
>Your brain needs some assistance<em>

Ela lhe murmurou algo na ocasião, ele não se lembrava o que fora, alguma coisa haver com veias e coração, provavelmente algo romântico, mas a palavra "veias" só o fazia lembrar-se de sangue e de seu gosto metálico.

Ele queria poder se lembrar, ele queria poder estar apaixonado por ela e não se sentir constrangido a cada olhar de adoração que ela lhe lançava.

Não se sentir incomodado quando ela invadia seu espaço pessoal, ou o abraçava forte quando faltava tão pouco para ele vencer a insônia, queria voltar a sonhar, queria sonhar com ela.

Ela merecia, mas ele não.

_But I steel take all the blame  
>Cos you and me are both one and the same<br>And it's driving me mad, and it's driving me mad  
>I'll take back all the things that I said<br>I didn't realize I was talking to a living-dead_

Então não podia evitar de rir amargamente de si mesmo, de sua desgraça, e observar os cacos de seu coração de vidro perfurar a bolsa de carne e sangue que era o dela, a cada resposta fria aos seus beijos e a cada vez que ele desvencilhava de seus abraços e de como ela em seus momentos de lucidez, quando não estava drogada com as substância químicas que seu cérebro – aquele bastardo – produzia ao vê-lo, notava que não, ele não amava, nunca a amara e nunca iria amar porque para ele já era tarde demais.

Não havia amor em Sasuke, nunca mais haveria.

_But I don't want you to think that I care  
>I never would, I never could again<em>

_You would say anything  
>And you would try anything<br>To escape your meaningless  
>And your insignificance<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Escape, assim como Shine, é uma música que eu esperava um dia transformar em uma NaruHina fofinha, com um Naruto morrendo de dor por não amar a Hina e blá blá blá, adivinha? Não ando com saco para coisas fofinhas. Talvez por isso SasuSaku esteja me inspirando mais ultimamente.**

**A coisa do "coração de vidro" é inspirada do livro "A Garota dos Pés de Vidro" que é uma história nada feliz digna de quem gosta de SasuSaku pela situação fudida dos dois e não só porque o Sasuke-kun é muito gatchenho ¬¬'**

**Espero que gostem, mandem reviews nem que seja pra me xingar e é só.**

**Kisu no Kokoro**


End file.
